Takanuva's Journal
by Teridax1234
Summary: Takanuva records major events as they happen! I can't think of a good summary to be honest.


Takanuva's Journal- Entry 1

It was over.

At last, after 101,000 years of turmoil and darkness, it was finally over. The Great Spirit had completed his destiny and the power of Makuta was broken for all of time. Mata Nui, however, told us that he would not walk among the people of the world, and instead he had one last wish- to find the Great Beings. Naturally, the Toa Nuva, now leaders among us, decided they would try to find them. But I..?

I still did not know what my destiny was. Rather, I had no inkling as to what it could be. So I decided to walk a path of solitude, to venture out in this new world and discover the many secrets that waited behind every corner.

I discovered many things, such as why we were built by the enigmatic Great Beings in the first place. Spherus Magna was once a prosperous and bountiful world, where all lived in relative harmony.

But that all changed one day.

A member of the Ice Tribe had discovered the powerful and dangerous substance known as energized protodermis. Once they discovered the effects of the liquid, the Element Lord of Ice managed to secure the well. Naturally, his brethren grew furious. Long story short, they declared war on one another. The Great Beings, sensing the planet was about to break apart, quickly revisited an old project. They built the Matoran, who in turn would build the universe in which we would live. The robot would scour the galaxy, learning of how other civilizations lived together, so that when it returned, it would rebuild the broken world and the Agori would live in harmony again. Sadly, not everything worked out as planned.

Needless to say, that whole plan was easily the universe's biggest fiasco, and would be for all time.

I also made quite the unique (and painful) discovery. A robot designed by the Great Beings to kill Toa decided to pick a fight with me, and I was battered around like Muaka maiming a Rahkshi. What did he call himself? Oh, right, Marendar. Bastard.

Even then, the troubles were only beginning. Just after I returned to New Atero (don't ask me how I found it) Rahkshi had amassed an attacked us, but it was disturbingly organized. Our first thought was that Makuta had returned, but we shrugged that off. Our second thought was Miserix- but he was missing, and probably dead.

Then, an absolutely massive creature had appeared to us.

It had a body like a mountain with a golden shrine and a bell on the top. Eight black colored dragon heads mounted on giant golden armored snake necks were connected to it. Each head seemed to have a specific element assigned to it, indicated by the helmets: Fire, Earth, Poison, Light, Lightning, Water, Wind and Shadow. Its eyes were white and empty, but briefly went red before announcing its name.

Orochi.

Who created this beast? Either way, it was about to lay waste to the city. The Toa Nuva, Hagah, and Mahri managed to hold it off for some time (while Orde, Chiara, Zaria, a few Glatorian and I evacuated the city), but even it proved too much for them. It had powers Toa could only wish for. But it was also about to kill us all.

Before it did, the beast stopped its attack short and addressed us all.

"Chosen people of the Great Beings," it said in its dark, deep voice, "You have all witnessed my great power. I leave you with a choice: obey my law or suffer death." He then disappeared and left Toa Tahu, the most powerful of our numbers, to weigh his options.

As for I, I never thought a creature of shadow could have such control over the elements- it had powers of light even! Just what was that beast?

Author's Notes- I told you this would be shorter. Anyway, this will be updated at varying times a week (at least three per), but it will be short. This is labeled as a BIONICLE and Okami crossover, only because of the beginning portion. It will also provide backstory to Trials of a Legend, not just Sonic X: TDR. And since Takanuva has not appeared yet in any of the 2010-2011 BIONICLE serials, this is how I think it went.


End file.
